Innocent
by glorybrightone
Summary: Little Sasuke finds a naughty magazine under Itachi's bed, who's going to help him understand it? NaruSasu One shots. yaoi boyxboy New chapter: Itachi informs Sasuke what a birthday suit is. So why not wear it with Naruto on his birthday?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning:this is yaoi, hard yaoi, boyxboy so stop right here if you don't like Sasuke and Naruto getting it on.

Warning 2: This is rated Lemon all the way M, Sasu and Naru are both 5.

Sasuke fumbled through his brother's things. He was a little pissed off at him for not training again. So a little rearranging of carefully placed objects seemed to be just punishment for the perfectionist. Plus, Sasuke was only 5 years old, too little to do much else. As Sasuke looked back at his handy work, he gave his best Uchiha smirk and then walked out of the room.

--

"SAAAAsssuke!"

Sasuke waited in the kitchen by his mother. He had been in trouble enough times to know that she would protect him from the wrath of Itachi.

His brother entered the room. He looked straight at his little brother and said calmly, "What happened to my room?"

"I rearranged it. Do you like it? I worked on it all morning."

"I liked it how it was." Itachi held out his hand face down and moved his fingers towards himself.

Sasuke slowly got off his chair and started to move towards his brother. It wasn't like he didn't know what was coming, he knew his head was about to be poked. It was a little irritating, but it didn't bother him as much as Itachi would like.

"Itachi." His brother froze at their mother's voice. "You're not going to do anything to your brother are you?"

"But mom, he rearranged my room!" Itachi protested.

"Rearranged?"

Sasuke knew better than to make a mess, as a mess would not only get him in trouble with Itachi and his mom, but also with his dad. No, he did something 'nice' instead.

"Well, I'm sure he had good intentions." She turned to Sasuke. "Do you think you can now help your brother put his things back where they were?"

"Hn." The older female Uchiha seemed un-phased by the reply.

"Okay, then get to work you two."

As soon as their mother turned, Itachi grabbed Sasuke into an arm lock and dragged him to his room. "Put it all back. I'll be back in an hour. It better be done."

Sasuke started moving all the things back to where they were. He intentionally remembered where things had been since he was likely to have to put them back. But, to see how irritated Itachi was made it all worth his while.

--

He looked back at the room. It had never been messy, but it now looked normal. There was something out of place though—something was sticking out a little from beneath Itachi's mattress. Sasuke went over to take care of it. He didn't want to be blamed for something being out of place a second time. He examined the problem and determined that there was some sort of book there. He held out his small hand and gave the object a tug. And was surprised when it slipped out a lot easier than he thought. He discovered that it wasn't actually a book, but a magazine, and the shiny cover must have made it slick and easy to pry out.

Sasuke liked reading so he flipped through a few pages. He was disappointed to see that it was mostly a picture book. Then again, did this mean his brother had a hard time reading? Maybe he finally found Itachi's fault?

He stopped on one of the pictures. It was of two people. Both were naked and one was behind the other. They both had faces expressing fun. Maybe this was a book on things to do for fun. So much for his theory on Itachi's reading skills.

--

He took the book and placed it in his bag to see if he could find someone that would want to play those games with him. Uchiha's didn't really play games. Maybe that's why Itachi had it under his bed, because he knew that he would get in trouble for wanting to have too much fun and not working on his missions.

Sasuke thought about who to play with the games all day. It could just be anyone. Some kids knew better than to play with an Uchiha because it would get them in trouble with an older Uchiha. Other kids at school either worshiped Sasuke and wouldn't stop bragging about getting to play with him. He needed someone that basically no one believe he would have played with. However he had no luck at spotting anyone at school that day. The Hyuga's were well respected enough that they didn't bend over backwards for Uchiha's, but that made them likely people for him to associate with. Girl's were out of the questions since they have cooties. All the other kids seemed boring though.

School finally ended, it was an easy day. He trudged his feet a little disappointed that he couldn't find anyone worth playing with. He looked over the edge of the cliffs to the ocean, and below him was a small dock. He peered a little closer and saw a tan boy with blonde hair. He recognized the boy immediately as Naruto. Most people didn't associate with him, actually other kids made fun of him. He must have been alone and didn't have anyone to play with. No one to play with! This was excellent for Sasuke. He needed someone willing enough to try out the games with him. But this kid ignored him for the most part, so he wasn't a fan, and he looked like he could handle getting out of trouble with adults if it came to it. The kid was such a loner and hated by most, no one believe they had even ever talked let alone played together. Anyways, the point was, he had his target.

--

Sasuke didn't like shopping. But there he was, in the clothing store. It was boring, and he usually ended up in weird feeling clothes like body suits. There was a Hyuuga section filled with light tan clothes and an Uchiha section with mostly dark clothes with fans on the back and then an everyone else section which ranged in all sorts of color. There was a particularly ugly jacket on the sales rack, with blue and orange and a white knit collar that he snickered at as he walked by. He looked around as his mom started to pile up the clothes. For now she was focused on Itachi, which meant he could disappear. He rolled, jumped and in general, ninja-ed his way around the store, hiding in the clothing rack and spending as little time in plain sight as possible. No need to waste time, if he was going to be better than Itachi one day, he needed to always be practicing.

"GgggGaa Gaack Ckkckk kk k k k k k"

He heard a strange noise as he made his last pass in and out of the enclosed circle of clothes. Sasuke got down on his stomach to see what made the strange noise. He could see a small pair of shoe and a little bit of tan leg, but not much more, but he knew who was out there. He stood back up and reached out to pull the small boy into his secret place.

The boy yelled, screamed, and kicked as he was pulled in, and then finally stopped when he realized he was perfectly safe.

"You scared me, Dattebayo."

"Hn."

"What's the big deal? I was just shopping. I need a jacket and some pants. The Hokage said I could get something from the sales wrack and he's pay." He said quietly. However Sasuke didn't care why Naruto was here, just that he was and Sasuke had a mission.

"Want to play a game?" Sasuke splurted out.

"Okay!" This was a little too easy in Sasuke's mind, but he was going to get to play finally, so he didn't care.

"Okay stay here, I have to go get the book that shows us the game."

"Ummm, okay. Dattebayo."

He ran out of the clothing rack to where his brother was putting on yet another shirt and being inspected by their mom. Sasuke grabbed his school bag and darted off.

"What are you up to Sasu?"

"Homework," he lied.

"Okay, be back here in 30 minutes."

"Hn." He ran off to the clothing rack where his little playmate awaited.

He knelt down and opened his book. His hands shook a little with excitement. Not only was he going to get to do a fun activity for once, but he was also going to get to do what his brother didn't. If Itachi was hiding the book he obviously was only dreaming about going out and playing these things with others. His pale hand flipped through the book to the page he wanted and he showed Naruto.

The tan boy looked at it confused. Sasuke looked at the picture once more. There were two naked people with really happy faces. One was behind the other and seemed to be pushing into them.

"I don't understand the game, dattebayo."

Sasuke flipped to the previous page.

This page showed the same people. The one behind had his wee-wee pointing straight at the other person's butt. Honestly, Sasuke wasn't really sure about the game, but he wanted to play it.

"I get it." Naruto said. "It's a game of sticking your wee into the other person."

"Of course." Sasuke said it like he already knew that. Sasuke dropped his pants. "Do it then."

He watched as Naruto dropped his pants as well. Sasuke turned around and stuck his butt out a little towards Naruto.

He turned his head back to watch what Naruto was doing. The blond moved closer to him and then bumped his darker member into Sasuke's ass. "It doesn't go in."

"Hn."

"Umm, are there more instructions in the book?"

They both kneeled down with their pants still dropped and started flipping through the magazine.

"Hey where's her wee -wee?" Naruto asked when they saw a front picture of a girl.

"She obviously lost it."

"Girls are stupid. Dattebayo."

"Hn."

They flipped through a few more pages. Sasuke stopped on one page where one person had the other person's dick in their mouth. Then flipped to the page he wanted to do. "Well this page is before this one, so maybe you have to do this first," he thought aloud.

"Okay." Naruto looked at it, then turned it to the side, then looked at it straight again. "Umm, who does what?"

"Bacca-na, I put yours in my mouth." Sasuke pushed Naruto over and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. He then crawled over in between his legs while pushing his own pants off his feet. He leaned down and licked at Naruto's wee to see if it tasted okay. After all, pee-pee came out of there and that stuff smelled bad. However, it didn't seem bad at all. He took a little more in his mouth and started to suck it like what the girl was doing in the picture. Naruto's dick seemed to start responding to what he was doing. It made Sasuke nervous until...

"Mmmm... Wow Sasuke I like this game." Sasuke stopped for a moment. Naruto's little wee-wee had gotten a lot bigger and it stood up a little by itself too. Sasuke didn't like being left out of the game though.

"Hn. I want to try. You suck on mine." He leaned back and opened his legs so that Naruto could crawl between them easily. He got a good view of the golden locks as Naruto leaned down. Wow, was this ever a good game! No wonder Itachi had that suggestion book. He closed his eyes and felt Naruto's warm mouth engulf him. He never felt anything like it before. All he could think was how intense and amazing it felt. But in the back of his mind, he still wanted to play the games later in the book. If these were already this much fun, the later ones had to be better. He pushed the soft blond locks back a little and Naruto moved back.

"Let's play that other game now."

"Turn around then. Dattebayo."

Sasuke turned over and knelt on his knees while spreading his knees a little to try and get his hole as big as possible. He felt something prodding at him. Naruto's willy started to push in him. It hurt a lot. Why did the game hurt? Naruto grabbed onto his hips. "Stop making it hard to get in."

Sasuke wasn't making it hard! It hurts, but there wasn't any way he was going to chicken out. "I'm not, you're just not strong enough."

"TEME!"

Naruto pushed a lot harder and Sasuke felt Naruto's hips on the back of his butt. "Ha, take that! I'm totally in! Dattebayo!"

"Owwwwww... that hurt dobe."

"Serves you right!"

Sasuke turned around and glared at the boy. If he was going to be like that about it, maybe he should find someone else to play the game with. He started to move away, but Naruto pulled his hips back. "Aaaahhh." Okay that was surprisingly pleasant, Sasuke thought. "That felt a little better. Do that again."

Naruto move back a little and then pushed in. Again, it felt good and was actually better than the last time—he was just not surprised so he did make a sound. Sasuke knew what the game was now, however if they kept playing Sasuke was sure he would be able to help from yelping out again. He grabbed the sleeve of the ugly orange jacket he had seen earlier and put it in front of his mouth. "Keep doing that," he commanded as he put the sleeve in his mouth.

Naruto pulled in and out, and out and in. Slowly at first, but then kept gaining speed as he felt more comfortable with the action. Sasuke writhed in pleasure under him. They kept at it for some time, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and some sort of wave washed over him. Naruto made a strange sound and then fell over to the side.

"I liked that game, dattebayo, can we play again some time?"

"Hn." Sasuke took a moment more and then got dressed. He put the magazine back in his bag and then left. His mom dragged him into the dressing room the second he returned, not knowing that he just got to play a game.

--

The next time he looked down at the pier and saw the blond boy wearing an orange jacket with blue sleeves and a white color. Sasuke smiled and knew what Naruto wanted to play.


	2. bubbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. Rated M

So this was going to be a one shot, but since so many people liked it, including the muse/beta for it, I made a second one. No promises about more unless i feel "inspired."

- -

Sasuke was walking to his room. Luckily, Itachi hadn't mentioned his magazine missing yet. He was sure that Itachi would notice. Maybe Itachi had forgotten that he put it under his bed. He looked into his brother's room as he passed it. It seemed clean like usual, but a few things were out of place. The bed skirt was pushed to the side a little and the closet looked like his stuff was pushed around. However, Sasuke didn't really focus much on that. Looking through the window in the room, he could just barely see a mop of blonde hair walking past. This was particularly bad. Maybe Naruto thought that they were now friends because they played together. Not that Sasuke didn't want to play again, just that he couldn't have friends coming to his house. He needed to put an end to this right now.

He ran out the front door and started going around the house to intercept the boy. "Dobe, what are you doing here? Leave."

Naruto looked pretty upset. Sasuke didn't feel so good about it, but he didn't want to get in trouble. What if his parents found out they were playing? "Stupid, teme. I'm not going."

Sasuke didn't really care what the blonde thought. He walked up to him and grabbed him. He tried to use the arm lock that Itachi always used on him, but Naruto slipped out from his grip. "You need to leave!" Sasuke was set on this. It was the only way this could end happily.

"No. Dattebayo."

Sasuke pushed him towards the front gate. Naruto didn't seem so please by the action and started pushing back. Before he knew it, they lost their balance and fell to the ground. Luckily, they were still close to the ground to start with so it didn't hurt a bit. Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and started to grab at him so he could get the boy standing and out of his yard. Once again, Naruto seemed to have another idea. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and rolled him over. "Ha ha. I got you!"

There was no way that Sasuke was going to be on the bottom of a wrestling match. He pushed, squirmed, and rolled until Naruto was pinned below him. He raised the boys arm high above his head to make sure he couldn't escape. "Now I have you."

"My. My. My. Just look at you two. Sasuke you're a mess." His mother's voice brought him back to what he was supposed to be doing—getting rid of Naruto.

"It's his fault. He wouldn't leave."

"And rightfully so. I invited him over." His mother smiled down at him. Did she know that they liked to play with each other? "The Hokage requested that I make sure Naruto was doing alright. So I invited him over for dinner." Her tone was plain. Sasuke knew that for some reason she didn't approve of Naruto. No one in the village did. Was he such a bad boy? "Well come on, I should get you two cleaned up."

Sasuke and Naruto were shoved into the bathroom. "Clothes off boys. There isn't enough time to wash you separately, but I'm sure Sasuke won't mind having a playmate. Naruto, I'll have to wash your clothes. You can borrow some of Sasuke's after the bath."

His mom started to run the water; she grabbed a bottle from a high ledge and then poured some of the liquid into the tub. Sasuke saw Naruto looking at his mother's actions very carefully. He wondered if Naruto had ever had a bubble bath.

"Sasuke. Clothes. Now. It's okay, he's a boy too." Sasuke looked at his mother. She was pretty silly some times. He didn't care about being Naked in front of Naruto. He pulled down his pants and pulled off his shirt and waited for Naruto to do the same.

A soft knock came from the door. Sasuke's father popped his head in. "Tsunade is here to settle her gambling debt, dear."

"Alright I'll be right there." His father looked around the room; his eyes stopped on Naruto.

"What is he doing here?"

"Hokage Sarutobi asked us, you know he has no parents."

"Fine, but this is the only time. I don't want that child in my house."

"Shhh... We'll talk about this outside. Into the tub, both of you. Quick." She placed a couple of bottles on the ledge of the tub and stopped the water from flowing. "Sasuke, be a good boy and clean yourself up for mommy, okay? Make sure Naruto is all cleaned up too. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? You two play nice."

Sasuke looked over to the naked Naruto. He gave a little smirk remembering their game as he looked at Naruto's willy. And since his mom gave permission to play, he didn't see any reason why not to play his new favorite game.

Sasuke walked over to the tub and stepped over the tall side and into the water. He looked back to Naruto who struggled to get into the tub. "Use the step stool by the toilet, dobe." His little friend got the piece of wood and placed it next to the tub and then slide in easily.

Sasuke grabbed the first bottle and poured out a bunch of soap. He put it on top of Naruto's head and started rubbing it gently and then more and more firmly. Naruto raise his hands to his head. "I could do this myself, dattebayo."

"Hn."

Naruto's hands tried to push Sasuke's away, but it caused him just to fall back into the water. Sasuke giggled a little until Naruto's head popped back up. He got some more soap and put it back on Naruto's head. "It's nicer when someone else does it for you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, then I'll get yours! Dattebayo." Naruto declared. Naruto held his hands out while Sasuke filled them up with the liquid from the bottle. They moved their hands all around each other's heads until they were both foamed completely white.

"I bet I can hold my breath longer then you. Dattebayo."

"Hn."

They both ducked under the water. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair to get the bubbles out. His lungs were starting to feel a little tingly, but he waited a few more moments. He came up and took in a quick breath. Naruto was still under. He wandered his hands around until he felt flesh and then pulled up on it. Naruto's head came up just out of the bubbles. He blew hard spreading them all in Sasuke face. "Hn." So Naruto wanted a bubble war? Sasuke gathered a bunch in his hands and blew them at Naruto. Back and forth they went. Screaming louder and louder.

"Quiet down boys." Sasuke suddenly felt a little embarrassed. "Don't forget to wash yourself, not just your hair," his mother's voice called through the door.

Sasuke stood up and reached for the second bottle. He put some of the creamy material in his hand and some into Naruto's. "Hn. Put this in your hair and then leave it."

"What is it?"

"Comdishimer. Mommy says it make my hair soft and squishy like me."

"Okay." He finished with his hair quickly and then grabbed the bar of soap.

"Stand up so that I can get all of you." Naruto jumped up making some water splash over the tub side and a few bubbles flew through the air. He placed the big bar of soap onto Naruto's skin and slid it back and forth. He washed Naruto's chest and then knelt a little so that he could get the middle, which brought Naruto's wee right in front of his face. In all the fun, he had forgotten to play the new game. But Naruto's wee-wee was small again, like his own. He moved the bar around Naruto's legs. While thought about how to make Naruto big again. He then remembered that it grow when sucked on. He moved his face closer to Naruto and stuck out his tongue. He wasn't scared of putting Naruto's wee-wee in his mouth like the first time, but he soon learned he should have been. It tasted soapy. That wasn't going to work. How was he supposed to get Naruto's thing to change so they could play again?

He finished with Naruto's legs. "Okay, turn around." He stood back up and washed all over Naruto's skin. He felt a little shy about cleaning Naruto's bottom though as the soap slipped out of his hand and he was rubbing the skin bare. Naruto giggled a little. "That tickles, teme."

"Hn. Get in the water, you're all done." Naruto jumped back down slashing everywhere.

"No splashing, dobe."

"Sorry." Naruto bit his lip. "Can I clean you now?"

Sasuke nodded his head. They carefully moved their hand around the water to find the soap. "Got it. Dattebayo." Naruto wore a huge smile as he approached Sasuke. The soap was warm from being in the water. It was different from being washed by Naruto than his mom. His mom covered everything really fast, but Naruto took his time and didn't push as hard. Sasuke liked it. He slowly got lower and lower until he felt the soap moving around his not-so-secret-at-the-moment area.

"This is hard to clean." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's wee-wee.

"Then just use your hand."

Naruto placed the soap on the side of the tub. Naruto gently rubbed the sensitive region with his soapy hands. It felt really good, almost as good as when Naruto's mouth was on him. Naruto started to clean his legs. "I'm not clean there yet."

"Oh." Naruto went back to touching him where it felt the best.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you clean mine too?"

"Hn. Sasuke grab the soap and rub it in his hand making them covered in a thin white bubbly film. He then started touching Naruto in the same way as Naruto was touching him. It was kinda fun to play with Naru's dingle. Up and down and twist all around. Before he knew it, Naruto was bigger again and the willy stood up all by itself. Sasuke was particularly pleased with this discovery. "Do you want to play that game again?"

Naruto face lit up. "Okay. Turn around. Dattebayo."

Sasuke turned around. He looked down and saw that his own little guy had grown big too. He felt Naruto get closer to him. Naruto pushed so harshly into Sasuke that Sasuke lost his balance, and fell straight into the water. His little arms flailed and he reemerged. "Hey! Don't push."

"But I have to get in."

This wasn't going to work. "But if you push I'll just fall again."

Naruto sat back into the water and mad a grumpy face.

"Don't give up. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and tried to pull him up, but was pulled down into the water, toppling on top of Naruto instead. He untangle his limbs from Naruto's flesh and started to moved off of Naruto while pushing on his chest for leverage. As he did something hard touched his bottom and causing him to stop. He reached his hand down to see what it was. It was Naruto's wee-wee. Still pointing! He moved his legs more comfortable to Naruto's side and then carefully pushed himself down making sure Naruto would go inside him. It seemed to go in pretty easy this way. Naruto made a strange little groan.

"Hey get off me. Dattebayo." Naruto pushed his hips up causing a jolt of pleasure to go through Sasuke.

"Aaaaahh," Sasuke voiced the feeling. He looked at Naruto who did the same action again.

"Still want me off?"

"No teme." Naruto said in a small voice. He pushed his hips up again and established a slow rhythm to the action. Sasuke subconsciously started to raise and lower himself. They moved faster together. Sasuke bit his lip and tried to make less noise, but couldn't help it. Nothing felt like this. The surge of pleasure just kept getting stronger. It was getting to be too much. They didn't really hear the rough slashing of the water or the foot steps outside the door. His eyes stopped working, he didn't really know what happened. But they stopped moving. The door suddenly opened and Sasuke pushed himself away from Naruto.

"You two. What is all the fuss?"

Sasuke looked up at his mom confused.

"Sasuke you never scream like that. I'm sorry Naruto, but you're going to have to leave."

"We we're just playing a game. It was my idea." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke you know better than to be loud. Your father needs the house quiet to concentrate."

"I'm sorry, momma."

"This is why you're not allowed to play, because you can't control yourself when you do. Come on, get up." She rinsed him off and then help him out of the tub into a big dry towel hug. He loved the way she smiled at him. "Now go pick out some clothes for Naruto."

He ran off to his room. He picked up a pair of black pants, a white shirt and the ugly panda hat his mom made him wear to bed and ran them back to the bathroom. His mom had just finished drying Naruto. He put the clothes down. "Okay, go get yourself dressed." He walked off again.

--

When Sasuke finished getting dressed, he went to the kitchen. His mom was gave Naruto a bag and pushed him out the door. "Bye, dobe."

"Sasuke, Language!"

"Bye, teme."

"Stay away from that boy, understood Sasu?"

"Hn."

--

After dinner, Sasuke got out the magazine. He looked through it to see if it showed what had happened in the tub. No such luck. He heard someone walk by, and then stop at his door. It was his brother. Itachi's eye's widened at what Sasuke had in his hand. He was going to be in a lot of trouble for taking Itachi's things. "Where did you get that?" Itachi grabbed the magazine from his hands.

"Hn."

"Look, you don't tell anyone about this. I won't be mad, okay?" This sounds like a good deal to Sasuke.

"I showed Naruto."

"Why? Okay. Just tell him not to tell either. If he does, you're in trouble. You keep this between him and you, okay?"

"Got it." He was only to play those games with Naruto, and Itachi always knew best, that's what his father seemed to think at least.


	3. I'm going to be Hokage

Well due to the great response I have gotten to this I am officially going to make it a running one shot story. Which means you will get to see their reaction to finding out what sex is at some point.

If there are any other situation you are dieing to see them in please let me know, it just might become a chapter.

Warning: if you hadn't figured it out from the first 2 chapters this is shota(Sasuke and Naruto are 5), and yaoi(Boyxboy)

Special thanks to my muse and beta for this story.

I don't own Naruto… otherwise this would be animated. Well, maybe not this part, but some NaruSasu/Sasunaru action beyond that little first episode kiss would defiantly be going on.

Love to all the reviewers.

--

Sasuke's father dropped him off at the Hokage's office. The rest of his classmates were already at the complex. He had gotten a little too into practicing that morning that he missed the walk with his classmates. The entire walk with his father was silent. He really wished his dad would teach him something. Itachi had been much further along in training by the time he was five. Why his dad refused to teach him he couldn't understand. Was it enough to have one brilliant son?

His father knocked at the Hokage's door. There was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. The much older Uchiha grabbed the handle to the door and checked if it was locked. It opened easily. The office held no surprise for his old man, but it was the first time Sasuke had been in it.

It was a fairly simple room, on the far side was a giant window in front of it a large desk, and around the room a few shelves and cabinets. It didn't pass off as being the office of the most celebrated ninja of all Konoha to Sasuke, but he yet to learn the elegance of simplicity.

"Captain." Sasuke looked up to the man calling to his father.

"Danzo?" Sasuke didn't particularly care for the demeanor of the man. He took a small step so that his father was distinctly between him and the scruffy man.

"A word." The shallow voice of the man asked.

"Of course, Sasuke stay here." Once the untrusty looking Danzo and his father turned the corner, Sauke invited himself into the Hokage's office.

--

The adolescent dark haired boy walked over to the window. This room wasn't exactly exciting. There were no documents left out. All the drawers to the cabinets were locked, along with the ones in the desk. This was certainly a waste of time, he should have stayed home and kept training. So he finally resided to looking outside. There was a nice view of Konoha that was lost on the boy. He was far more interested in his classmates down on the terrace below him. He knew he was supposed to be with them, and probably could find his way down, however his father had distinctly told him to stay hear, and he always did what he was told.

His peirs were getting a lecture from an old man in a round pyramidal hat. They sat in their usual groups. The pink haired girl, Sakura, and the blonde girl, Ino, were locked together. The Hyuga's sat far away from everyone on purpose. His little playmate was forced to do the same since no one would sit next to him.

The old man started to walk away and his classmates all got up and started running around after a few minutes. He let a smile crack as he watched them have fun. Why had he been late today? He gasped at the sudden motion. Naruto had just been pushed, and then again as their classmates continued to run around. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Sakura, a good move in his mind--she probably had the worst cooties of all.

However, Naruto ran into the girl, and what looked like on purpose. Sasuke didn't like Naruto touching anything female for some reason, and had a really bad feeling about this one. Hanuro seemed to explode on the tiny wanna be ninja and then continued running after the other kids. Naruto started to run after them too, but instead of running away from him, they pushed him to the side again. They all suddenly stopped and moved away, disallowing Sasuke's little orange clad friend from following. Sasuke felt like punching every single one of them as Naruto ran away from them.

He quickly calmed down, and found that now even the window was boring. So Sasuke turned back to the room now that his entertainment was gone. 'Time to ninja into one of these drawers.'

--

The door started to open. Sasuke jumped up and ran out to the middle of the room detaching himself from the Hokage's desk. He looked up to see who was entering the door, but no one was there. He started to move back, but the door was closed, and a loud wail was heard. He looked down at his own level. There, in front of him was the loudest crying boy he's ever seen. With all the tears, Naruto must not have noticed Sasuke for he ran right into the corner and hid himself unsuccessfully there.

Sasuke sat down next to his crying comrade.

"What's the matter?" Naruto turned a little to see who was there. He smiled a little at the sight of Sasuke.

"They were being mean to me, Dattebayo."

Sasuke wiped away his little tears.

"Why?"

"I wanted to play with them." Sasuke liked playing too, especially with Naruto. He didn't really see why the other kids didn't like him, he always had fun with Naruto. Thinking of all his fun with Naruto reminded him that he need to tell Naruto never show their game to the other kids. Itachi would get mad. But for now, he needed to cheer his usually overly cheer friend back up.

"What did you want to play?" Sasuke asked already knew the answer.

"They were playing tag, but would only push me and yell mean things."

"We can play tag."

Naruto's face lit up with a huge smile. "Really?"

"Hn."

"Okay, you're it." The force of Naruto's had knocked Sasuke back, but he caught himself on his hands.

Sasuke got up and started chasing Naruto around the room. He was about to get him, but then the little blonde changed directions. He chased him about some more. Sasuke was a little frustrated. He was supposed to be a great ninja no one could escape and he couldn't even catch the worst ninja in his class! Sasuke decided to use the lay of the room to his advantage, which only left one thing: trapping Naruto into the desk. It took a few more turns around the room but Naruto made the mistake of getting too close to the Hokage's desk. He lunged out to tag the boy, but poof, he was gone, no wait, just crawling under the desk. Sasuke got down as quickly as he could to take the boy. He reached his hand out and grabbed onto Naruto's foot, but Naruto pulled his foot out of the shoe and kept going.

"You're still it. I have proof." Sasuke said smugly displaying the shoe.

A very determined blonde started running after Sasuke yelling at the top of his lungs. "AaaAAaaa!" Sasuke took off, up and down and around, twisting just out of Naruto's reach. Step to the left, Baaammm. He hit a chair while trying to keep from getting tagged. The lag allowed Naruto to finally tag him, but he didn't just get tag he got grabbed. Sasuke then felt the odd sensation of fabric being ripped from his head. He looked to Naruto when he was free of his grasp, a Naruto holding his shirt. "You're it, here's my proof."

Sasuke was not too pleased, and in about .5 seconds Naruto no longer had any pants on, because a mad Uchiha executes their goal 100 times faster than a playful one.

Naruto tore through the room after the shirtless dark haired boy, determined not to be shown up. When he finally caught him, he not only took off his pants, but his shoes, and underwear. He stood up to look at this handwork, only to be grappled down to the ground himself and stripped of any clothing item, in revenge.

The two stared each other down for a while, daring their associate to make a move. Naruto technically had the upper hand at this point seeing as he was on top of Sasuke, however Sasuke's skill level gave him the upper hand in his mind. Little Sasuke pushed his hips up and rolled Naruto off him, but Naruto did the same and Sasuke ended up back under him. He then twist himself around and the two started a small wrestling match.

Unfortunately, for Sasuke Naruto weighted more than him, so when Naruto forcefully laid himself over the pale skin Sasuke found himself more stuck than when he started. As if that wasn't enough blonde's blue eyes flickered and Sasuke could tell a most evil idea came to his companion's mind.

Sasuke was to laughing and laughing and laughing. It was uncontrollable; he couldn't understand it, but his skin just felt like it was on fire, and all because of the way Naruto was touching him. He couldn't control himself. He wriggled under Naruto's control trying to desperately escape. He tried willing his mouth to tell Naruto to stop, but his vocal cords were being completely audibly submissive to the motion on his skin. Sasuke had never felt anything like it and all he could do was laugh.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke finally got in when Naruto took a break.

"Tickling you, Dattebayo."

Sasuke had heard of tickling before; some of the kids had done it to each other at school, and then promptly gotten in trouble. It was certainly not an activity an Uchiha would undergo, seeing as to what effect it had. Sasuke wasn't even sure if he liked it or not. He didn't laugh a lot so that felt great, even if it was a forced one, but the touches were unfathomably irritating he wanted to move away and closer at the same time. He was totally not in control and that was the underlining problem, not in control and in total blissful happiness, and there was only one just punishment for Naruto for doing such to him. He reached out his pale hand to the tan body above him and started to tickle back.

Naruto started to laugh uncontrollably while his body moved in quick spasms to get away from Sasuke's hands. A little shot of pleasure went from the middle of Sasuke's body, up his spine as Naruto wriggled about. He couldn't really tell what was causing it, but it happened again and again. Tears from laughing so hard were clouding his vision, not to mention blonde hair was in his way from looking down. Again, the feeling rushed through him. Naruto's hands were still evilly roaming his body to produce those sounds of happiness, but something else was causing the intense pleasure.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pressed them to his chest, however, Naruto kept his body moving, and the jolt of electricity sprung through his body. Sasuke took one of his own hands and moved it down to where his and Naruto's body were touching. Naruto hissed at the extra contact to his wiener and kept rubbing it into Sasuke's. Sasuke then understood why Naruto hadn't stopped moving and why he felt like he was on cloud nin, but this wasn't going to be enough for long.

"HNNnMmmffph.." He tried to tell Naruto he wanted to play their game, but what was already going on was driving him insane.

"Sasuke?" A concerned voice asked. Naruto stopped moving causing Sasuke to whine at the lost of contact to his winky.

Naruto started to get up. "Naruto, I want to keep playing." He spread his legs part and pulled his knees up exposing his little puckering hole completely.

"Oh, do you have to suck my dingy first? Dattebayo."

Sasuke looked down to Naruto's wee wee, it seemed to be nice and large. "No, it's already really big."

"Okay." Naruto planted himself in between Sasuke legs with his legs bent back to each of his sides. He leaned over Sasuke a little and lined up his ding in front of Sasuke's dong and started to push in. It wasn't too easy though.

Sasuke felt himself being pushed back a little on the slick hardwood floors of the Hokage's office. "You have to grab my legs." Naruto took a good hold onto Sasuke's body and then started to push his way in. This was always the worst part of the game. There had to be a way to make it less painful.

"Made it! Dattebayo." Naruto stated proudly of himself.

"Not like it's an accomplishment, Dobe."

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto pushed in with his hips.

"Uhnnn." If Naruto was trying to punish Sasuke for calling him a Dobe, he was going about it the wrong way. "Move again."

Naruto must have gotten the idea from the previous times they had played. He pulled most of the way out and then moved back in. Both boys groaned and moaned and pushed into each the accompanying body. Sasuke pushed his hips into Naruto with each strokes as best he could, he just wanted more. "Hmmm naru Uuuu uuuu tooo oooo oooo, coo uuuld yooouuu gooo faaa sss t er?"

Naruto picked up the pace. Sasuke still wanted more though, each stroke sent indescribable shocks. "HaAAAAAArrder."

The two worked together until Sasuke couldn't make cohesive words anymore. Naruto pounded into his willing body. Everything slowed down suddenly. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his eyes were closed like he was concentrating. Each stroke was becoming faster and more erratic, but the pace to Sasuke was easily followed, making it more intense. He followed Naruto's pace easily now making Naruto's thickened penis hit hard inside him.

Time sped back up as he felt a wave overtake him. A tan hand clasped on to his mouth, and he stopped moving. "Sasuke, Teme, you shouldn't be so loud! Dattebayo."

"Hn, okay I'll be quieter next time, but only if you promise not to play this with anyone else."

"Well…."

"Itachi said that we're not supposed to play that game with anyone else. So you can only play it with me, ok?"

"Ok, it's a promise of a life time! Dattebayo."

--

Sasuke put his clothes back on and watched as Naruto did the same. They had tried to play the game again, but gave up when no amount of touching, sucking on, or rubbing them together made their wees big again.

As Naruto finished pulling on his jacket, Sasuke's dad bursted into the room. "Sasuke it's time…. What is he doing here?" He asked pointing to Naruto. "I told you not to associate with that child. He will only hold you back." Sasuke looked over to Naruto. His blue eyes looked ready to unleash the waters of the ocean held them.

"We were only playing tag." He lied to his dad.

"Uchihas do not play games. And we do not associate with untalented outsiders either."

"Fugaku?" A smiling voice came from the doorway.

"Hokage?"

"Is there a problem? I don't seem to remember calling a meeting today."

"No I was dropping Sasuke off for the field trip, but it would seem it is over. Sasuke, come."

Sasuke followed his dad out, but listened to what the Hokage was telling Naruto as he was dragged by one arm down the hall.

"You know what the best part of being Hokage is?"

"NooOooooo...." Naruto said between sobs.

"When you're Hokage, everyone will respect you and you can play with whoever you want, and whatever game you want."

"So I could play with Sasuke?"

As Sasuke was dragged around the corner, he could no longer hear them. He hoped Naruto wanted to be Hokage.


	4. Birthday Candles

Mah ha ha ha, bet you thought I forgot about this fic, but I didn't. You can all thank fullmoonlonewolf for insisting on having something to beta and doing a great job of it. Enjoy!

Notice: I don't own Naruto, nor will this make any sort of money

As for age: in the previous chapters they were about 6. There has been a few weeks/ months that have passed. Sasuke will be just barely 7 in this. Yes this is completely unrealistic and wrong, but inspired by true events.

- - - - - -

- - - - - -

"Happy Birthday Sasuke! Oh my I thought you were going to wear your birthday suit."

"Mom!" Itachi raised his voice slightly. "Do you even know what a birthday suit is?"

"Sasuke, I would like you to wear the nice cloths I got for you yesterday."

"What's a birthday suit?" Sasuke whispered to his brother.

"The clothes you were born in."

"I wasn't born in any clothes." Sasuke whispered back.

"Hn." Was all the response he got.

--

"Come along we shouldn't be late to your party."

"Hn." He said to himself as he straightened out the suit his mother had bought for him a few weeks back. That was the best shopping day of his life.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to his birthday party like most children would. Instead of a celebration of him it was really more an opportunity for his parent to hobsnob with the other adults. The next youngest person that would be at this party was Itachi and he was starting to win his own way among the social elites of the Uchiha clan too. Of course being a brilliant Ninja at only 11 would do that. Sasuke of course didn't understand all the fine details of the event or what his parents were really doing, just that it was boring. He grabbed a kunai. At some point he would sneak to the back of the grounds and start practicing.

The now seven year old Uchiha ran from his room, not realizing he was remaking the wrinkle he worked so diligently to be rid of.

"Ready?"

"Hn."

--

The party took place at the large meeting hall in the Uchiha compound. He knew of a few other children who had birthday celebrations at the place, but it was saved for important members, like for the chief of police's children such as himself.

He walked through out the room, everyone so often someone much larger than him would pull him aside and place an envelope in his hand. He would then walk back to his mother and give them to her.

He currently was sitting in the back of the room on a nice cushiony red chair. If there was no one in the room he would be tempted to jump up and down on it. However the room was rather packed with a large number of adults all of which looked ready to scold him for any transgression. Unfortunately this meant he needed to resist the urge to click his feet together, make popping noises with his mouth, make silly faces at Itachi, hum, or anything except for sit perfectly still. Though as bad as it was, he at least wasn't being forced to listen to the dull conversations of the adults, so he was grateful for his little chair.

The lights in the room dimmed and the room became silent. From the far side of the room Sasuke could tell a large amount of candles were moving through the hallway. He tried desperately to contain the smile plastered all over his face.

"Happy Birthday to you." His mother started singing. The rest of the guest caught on and started singing with her. He ran over to his mom and watched the giant cake approach.

"Happy Birthday to you.

"Happy birthday my darling boy." His mother said quietly to him as the reason of the people sang his name.

"Happy birthday to you."

During the song Sasuke was to engrossed by the cake and singing to notice his brother had brought over a chair for him to stand on. He beamed a smile at him while letting his mother lift him onto to stand on the soft surface.

"Blow out the candles dear."

He took in the deepest breath he could and then blew. All of the candles went out.

"Very well done."

He looked to his father who seemed disinterested in the event.

Itachi leaned over. "For my 7th birthday I melted all the candles to a char with a fire ball. But blowing them out is just as fine I suppose." The words wiped off the joyful smile from Sasuke's face. He was behind his brother. He should already know the Uchiha technique of fire. His Dad had shown him the seals earlier that week. Why was his so weak? He would be learning it this week, if he could do it. No! He would learn it. He would not be less in his father's eyes any more and he would hear those words final, "As I expect from my child."

--

He finished opening his last gift and was once again left alone. Sasuke's mother gave him a small wink and a wave of the hand meaning he could go outside to practice with his new kunai.

He stood there looking at the pillar. His aim was okay, not fantastic, far ahead of the other children, but he was behind Itachi. Itachi! It was always Itachi. Why wouldn't his father help him learn more? Sasuke lost interest in practicing for the moment. He dragged his toes along feeling the soft grass as he walked aimlessly, wondering what more he could do to please his father.

He looked up at the squeaking sound of a chain. How far had he gone? The play ground by school? He had wandered quite far. He looked for the source of the squeak. The overly energetic lonely blonde boy he was well acquainted with, Naruto , sat on the swings looking glum. Sasuke listened a little closer and could hear other children in the distance. Naruto only looked that sad when he was rejected.

"Hey.

"Wanna play? Dattebayo."

"Yes but I cannot get my clothes dirty."

"Oh..It's ok. I'll play by myself Dattebayo."

"Wait! I know can we play in our birthday suits? It is my Birthday after all!"

"I didn't bring an extra suit, Dattebayo."

"No, our birthday suits, you know the suits we were born in."

Naruto looked dumb founding.

"We'll play with no clothes. That's our birthday suit. Itachi told me this morning, and since it's my birthday, it must be okay to wear it, my mom even suggested it. Then we can't get anything dirty."

"But it's not my Birthday. Dattebayo."

"Well it's my birthday so I get to make the rules today, and I say you can wear your birthday suit too."

--

Sasuke carefully folded each garment he took off and put them into a nice pile. When he looked up Naruto, was already completely naked climbing up the monkey bars. His clothes were cast aside every where.

"Don't you care if your cloths get dirty?" Sasuke asked picking up the orange shorts and folding them nicely before pacing them adjacent to his suit.

"Ninja get dirty all the time. What's the big deal? Dattebayo."

"But that's from fighting."

"You can get really dirty playing around though. Dattebayo"

"But that's why we took our cloths off. So that they wouldn't get dirty."

"Pssshhh, dirt's part of nature and so am I. Come on Sasuke. Dattebayo." Naruto waved his hand and started winging across the bars. He made little monkey sounds and flipped himself over before leaving the bars and landing on the ground.

"I could do better than that." Sasuke strutted over to the monkey bars and climbed up. He grabbed the first bar then pulled himself ontop of the ladders. He carefully walked along one bar then did a side flip into the sand making a perfect landing.

"Oh that's not a big deal. Dattebayo."

Naruto ran over to the covered slide. It was big, red, and round. He climbed on top of it and placed his bum down.

"You're supposed to slide down the middle of that. Not the top. Sasuke objected."

"You should use a little more creativity Sasuke." Naruto pushed himself down, balancing perfectly on the round object and he ride it all the way down in a smooth fluid motion, making a grunting sound as he jumped off the bottom to get off.

"Fine I'll be more creative!" Sasuke ran over jumping over Naruto diving into the middle of the slide and climbed up. He peeked over the side at an angry looking Naruto. "Scared I was going to hit you?"

"No. Dattebayo." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke slide down the slide normally. "Hn."

The two boys stood there starring at each other at the base of the red slide. Sasuke hoped Naruto was thinking about what he was thinking about. But Naruto's mind seemed to be hard to comprehend sometimes.

"Hey Sasuke, let's play a game."

"Ok since it's my birthday I get to pick the game."

"Are we going to play hide and seek? I like that game. Dattebayo."

"No a better game!"

"Ummmm... tag? Dattebayo."

"Well it is a game we've played before but not that one."

"O," Naruto made the letter with his mouth.

"We need to make your wee-wee bigger though." Sasuke said stepping forward not thinking twice to about deedling Naruto's winkle.

"Sasuke why do our penies get bigger when they are touched?"

"Because of my awesome Chakra skillz."

"What's chakra? Dattebayo."

"I'll tell you when you're older." That's what his mom always said, he figured when she didn't really know the answer.

"I'm older than 5."*

"Look it's gotten huge!" Sasuke said distracting Naruto from his question.

"Ok now you touch mine."

"I don't want Sasuke to stop touching me though. Dattebayo."

"Hn." Sasuke stepped in close to Naruto. The tan hands kneaded his little pale sausage. The jolts of electricity he had felt before we're racing through him stirring a heat from within. He moved his little hips into naruto. He kept his left hand on naruto's pee-wee but suddenly found that Naruto's nipple had scrunched up and he could help but to touch it.

"Hey. I can do that too. Dattebayo." Wowzeers. Ok it wasn't as good as having his jingling touched but his nipples we're making him feel hot too, like his blood could boil out of him. Suddenly everything stopped. Naruto was looking down, so Sasuke looked down to see if something was the matter.

"Ha ha mine's bigger than yours." Sasuke was a little peeved, not because he was smaller. Of course he would be smaller, he was skinner than Naruto in general. But he was not pleased that Naruto was dumb enough to stop touching him to make such an obvious statement.

"It's cause you didn't rub mine enough. Rub it some more." Sasuke didn't really thinking he'd get bigger but damn it felt good to be touched like that. Heat was building in him so fast, he couldn't think much. "AAaaAaAAaawe a little faster." Now why his legs gave out at such a moment he had no idea, but they simply could not hold him up any more.

"Owe." Sasuke huffed out as his bottom hit the slide and his legs flew up.

"Oh ready for the second part of the game? Dattebayo?"

"Second?" In the bliss of being touched Sasuke had forgotten the best part of the game! When Naruto put his dingle hopper into him. "Hn. I was just seeing if you remembered."

Naruto most definitely remembered. Sasuke felt the pain that came with this part of the game. He cringed a little but did his best not to show it, he was an Uchiha.

Naruto started to move in him right away. In and out. He had learned by now, only the fourth time they we're playing, how to hit that spot inside of him consistently right from the start. Each time he felt flames surging through him. It was getting hot, unbearably hot. He panted and screamed, and loved every moment of it. God there was no better game than this. In and out, in and out, hit right on that spot."A Aaaa Aaa Aaaa Aaa AAaaaaa..." It continued for a while. Much longer than before, or maybe it was just his mind couldn't comprehend time any more.

But it was getting to hot, his stomach knotted. His muscle convulsed, but all he comprehended was perfect pleasure. He opened his mouth to scream but the heat from within escaped in a giant heap of fire. If Naruto's cry was from pleasure or surprise he didn't know. The other boy collapsed on top of him.

"Sasuke... You melted the slide... I like the big red slide. Dattebayo."

"Guess you'll have to slide in something else."

"SASUKE."

"Oh no, my mom." Sasuke ran over to his neat pile of cloth and started throwing them on. He ran off not thinking twice about the naked boy he left behind, or the pile of plastic goo he had made.

"Sasuke, where have you been?"

"Practicing?"

"You better have something to show for it, I've been looking for you for a good ten minutes."

"Sorry." His mother rustled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Off we go before you're father gets to upset."

--

The next day Sasuke went out to the lake. He had done it, made fire. And he could do it again. He brought his father out to watch. He slowly breathed in and then thought of Naruto inside him, how his stomach ached from the heat of it. He breathed out all the heat inside him and the lake lighted up. He looked to his father for those words.

They walked back. He was disappointed, but at the last moment his father turned. "As I would expect from my son."

* From titan AE


End file.
